1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set and a recording method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a growing need for recorded matters having bright images (metallic luster feeling) formed thereon in recent years. As a method for obtaining the bright recorded matter, there is known a method for discharging a bright pigment ink onto a recording medium having good surface smoothness (high smoothness) such as glossy paper in accordance with the ink-jet system. This method, however, has difficulty in obtaining satisfactory brightness when a recording medium with poor surface smoothness (low smoothness) such as plain paper is used. This is because the bright pigment is not disposed smoothly on the recording medium with poor surface smoothness, which causes the diffuse reflection of light.
In order to obtain the brightness when the recording medium with poor surface smoothness such as plain paper is used, the following ink-jet recording method (Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2012-35591 corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0038702) has been suggested. That is, resin ink, which is obtained by dispersing or dissolving resin components in a solvent in advance, is applied on an area, of the recording medium, where the bright pigment ink is to be discharged, to smooth the unevenness on the surface of the recording medium, and thereby forming a base layer having good surface smoothness.
The method for forming the base layer with the resin ink, however, has the following possibility. That is, the resin components of the resin ink prevent the solvent of the bright pigment ink from permeating the recording medium, which makes it impossible to dispose the bright pigment on the surface of the recording medium smoothly. As a result, a blur and unevenness of the bright pigment ink occur to lose brightness.